Rewrite ${((5^{-8})(3^{-11}))^{-11}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 3^m}$.
${ ((5^{-8})(3^{-11}))^{-11} = (5^{(-8)(-11)})(3^{(-11)(-11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-8})(3^{-11}))^{-11}} = 5^{88} \times 3^{121}} $